User talk:Joeytje50
Welcome Hey there! We're excited to have 2007scape Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking.  *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! 2007scape Wiki:Items 2007scape Wiki:NPCs 2007scape Wiki:Monsters Mᴏʟ Mᴀɴ ʬ 21:04, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Pages Are the pages going to be imported, or something else? 18:52, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Name Hey there man i own the name Rs2007 and 2007runescape also i think i know who owns Runescape2007 not to sure on that one though was wondering if you would prefer that? I just wanted to reserve it so some loser didnt get it Tortured (talk) 23:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that is fine with me :)Tortured (talk) 05:29, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Welcome Noob. 16:16, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hi, I'm a custodian on the normal Runescape wiki and all I really would like to do is be able to move pages and move files so that we can have a good filename scheme going on. It seems though that there isn't a custodian group on this wiki, so I was asking if I could be made an admin to help with the wiki since it is fairly new still and needs a lot of clean up work going on. Thanks! -- 20:01, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Contact? Hey, is there an easy way for me to get in contact with you? Talk pages are pretty clunky. Have some questions about the wiki and want to get some standards going (page/file names, placement of templates, etc etc) Wikia's built in chatroom thing would work fine, not sure when you'd be on that though. Shaun Dreclin (talk) 06:50, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi. ♥ 11:48, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Easter 2007 is returning due to a majority of yes votes in the latest 2007 poll. ♥ Images of old chicken suit and Nigel yay!! 17:01, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Admins from old wiki Hey Joey, while I may not visit the first Wiki much anymore, I am on this one every day. Would you be willing to try to get a few new admins around here from the old Wiki or something? Just get a few more people to patrol the images at least, please. I'd rather people not be seeing suggestive images whilst waiting for an admin to delete them. -- 21:10, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Alrighty, thank you. -- 21:53, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Admin tools Hey, I was wondering if I could be given admin tools to deal with spam and deletions. I've contributed to the main RSWiki for a while (I'm a custodian there), so I know how things work. If not that's fine, but I thought I should ask since there's a lot of anon edits here each day. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Joey, could i get admin on my account so i can help cleanup the vandalism? Also when a page is titled incorrectly ("Chaos_Rune" instead of "Chaos_rune") I was just using redirect in the past but now i see that those duplicate pages still come up in the search results. I think we should just delete those pages, but first move the information if it isn't already present in the other page. Also could you direct me to a page about the correct titling of pages? So far i think that "Chaos_rune", "Warriors'_Guild", and "Chinchompa_(item)" is correct but i want to be positive so that i am not marking pages for deletion or redirect if they are corectly titled. Thanks! Littlegandhi1199 (talk) 17:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) My RFA So uhh yeah, User:Hairr and User:The Mol Man both suggested I apply to be an admin, I've done a decent amount of work on this wiki and I want to help with cleaning up some of the mess. So here's my official application c: -Shaun Dreclintalk 23:33, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Custodianship Hi, I'm a custodian on the main RuneScape Wiki and I'd really like to be able to move files here as there seems to little consistency in file names on this wiki. Is there a custodian usergroup on this wiki? If so, could you please make me a custodian? If, however, such a group does not exist I would like to apply for adminship, mainly for the purposes of moving files. Cheers :) — Temujin96 (talk) 14:37, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for granting me admin rights :) — Temujin96 (talk) 15:10, April 10, 2013 (UTC) my talk page. hello. I have received a death threat on my talk page. normally, I would just remove such content, but first I would like if you could ban the user that put it there. thanks for reading.Heavyoak (talk) 23:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Good afternoon! It has come to my attention that becoming an admin would really help me in my goal to improving this wiki. I have a lot of experience and believe the admin tools would help me achieve this in regards to cleaning up the wiki,expanding it, and other miscellaneous things. Icejunito (talk) 23:27, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Please may I have rollback rights? — Nezzy (talk) 17:24, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! ^_^ Admin tools will make anti-vandalism much easier. — Nezzy (talk) 08:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Councilor What perms do councilors have, and how can I become one? 09:36, May 12, 2013 (UTC) :Neitiznot beat you to it :P 09:46, May 12, 2013 (UTC) ::i r 1337pwnh4xx0rz9001 plus I stalk recentchanges 09:48, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Bot flag for my bot Hi Joey, I want to get my bot flagged so I can do some editing on it. Can I get it flagged? I'll ask some other admins to leave their view here too. 21:24, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Okies :P I was going to send off that section of your talk page to Wikia though with ; worked for me on other wikis. 21:50, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :Support - If you get it killed, I kill you! :o. He knows how to use it, and I thrust him. 21:29, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Comment - That sounds so wrong 18:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Support having free cake rations for a whole year 18:43, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Neitiznot asked me to ask you for an adminship since I edit a lot in this wiki. I think that's a good idea, because I sometine need admin tools for my edits. Thanks :D --Looler (talk) 22:07, June 3, 2013 (UTC) RfA Hai Joey <3 Would it be okay if I were to set up 2007scape Wiki:Requests for adminship so that we have a more streamlined system of giving contributors admin rights? 06:15, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Bot Hi Joey. Can you give my bot bot rights? Or I need to make forum so a bcrat (you) can? I want to use AWB (and Pywikipediabot) on my bot to fix those cats and images. 23:21, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :By give bot rights, I mean . 19:54, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I can do that, just need confirmation of the community says it's ok to have bot tags. 20:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC)